Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3) Part 4
4. Reign of Dragons Enhance Advice (basic) We already went over the basic attributes of cards in the last section, but there are two more things we have to talk about before you have the whole picture, Enhancement and Evolution. Every card you recieve with the exception of a few special cases will be listed as "lvl 1". you can see the card level above the cards picture on the deck detail screen, or if you are on the card detail screen then it is directly below the cards picture. The maximum level a card can be Enhanced to is determined by its rarity (stars). 1 star cards have a maximum level of 20 2 star cards have a maximum level of 30 3 star cards have a maximum level of 40 4 star cards have a maximum level of 50 ok, you get the idea... moving on... Enhancing a card requires you to "feed" other cards to it, and costs Dorri. If the cards you use to enhance your base card have the same properties as the base card, they will give it more experience points and make it level up more. You can use any card you want to feed into the enhancement process EXCEPT a card that is the same as the base card you are enhancing. Enhancing your base card with rare and powerful cards will not make it any more powerful than if you had enhanced it with common cards. Or to put it another way, If you take two level one cards with the same stats, and enhance them to lvl 10, they will still have the same stats even if you used rare cards to enhance one and not the other. (PERSONALLY TESTED AND CONFIRMED!!!) Using rare or previously enhanced cards to level up your base card does have one advantage. Even though rare cards will not make the base care inherantly more powerful, they will give more experience points than a common card does. The same goes for using cards above lvl 1 to enhance your base card. every enhancement level a card gains increases its Attack Power and Defense Power by approximately 1-3% of its BASE stats (the stats it had at lvl 1), which is to say that the card will GAIN exactly the same amount of power when going from lvl 5 => 6 as it did when goin from lvl 1 => 2. (1-3% of its lvl 1 stats in both cases, not 1-3% of its lvl 5 stats if that makes sense.) Unfortunately that variable percent gain starts out at around 3% for 1 star cards, and goes down as the cards rarity increases. Yes this stinks, but the good news is that more rare cards have higher base stats, so even with a lower improvement rate they still gain considerable power through Card Enhancement. To translate that into an easier to visualize form, lets take a theortical 1-star card named "Card X". "Card X" (lvl 1) ATK 1000 DEF 500 "Card X" (lvl 10) ATK 1300 DEF 650 "Card X" (lvl 20) ATK 1600 Def 800 Some things to think about when enhancing cards: 1. It costs progressively more in both feeder cards and Dorri the higher the level you are enhancing the base card to. 2. Since each level gives a % of base stats you get more bang for your buck enhancing a card from lvl 1 => 10 than you do going from lvl 10 => 20 You increase the cards power the same amount in both cases, it just costs alot more to get from 10 => 20 than it did to get from 1 => 10. 3. Since each level gives a % of base stats and it costs more to enhance progressively, you will get more ATK/DEF power out of your deck by having 10 cards enhanced to lvl 15 than you will by having two cards at lvl 50 and 8 cards at lvl 1. (It will cost less to have 10x lvl 15 cards too) 4. Since each level gives a % of base stats, cards with higher base stats gain more from each level of enhancement than cards with lower base stats, even though the price to enhance them might be the same. 5. Cards with Higher rarity (more stars) cost more to enhance than cards with lower rarity (less stars) at all levels. 6. Cards with a rarity of 4 stars or higher will get a new picture when they are both evolved and enhanced to their maximum level, BUT they do not gain any "special" bonuses in doing so. ie. going from lvl 49-50 might change the picture, but the card still only gains 3% of base, and this costs A LOT... really, like a TON of cards and Dorri to enhance to max. If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) -Grim- NEXT >>>>>>>>>>